


forged flowers

by forgotten female (matricide), matricide



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matricide/pseuds/forgotten%20female, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matricide/pseuds/matricide
Summary: A small flower shop in an urban Japanese city.small disclaimer, the only part of any culture i know about is from yakuza kiwami. the town in this story is based a bit on that.





	forged flowers

You worked as much as you could at the small flower shop you put oh-so much time into. It was your passion, even if your time wasn't too rewarding in terms of money. The radio system was one of the most expensive things you'd put your money into, but it really brought in customers and built up the cute aesthetic of the shop with the soft EDM.

You were saving up enough money to buy a refrigerator to store marble rice soda and other soft carbonated drinks in, but that would be a little ways into the future. 

The woman in front of you stared at the many flowers placed on tables that lined the walls, then to the chalk boards behind you that spelled out the flowers, prices, sizes, ect. Her brows furrowed in thought. 

"A case to come with a bouquet costs an extra 550¥. Let me know when you're ready, no rush!" You grinned at her. "This month's discount is a 50% off of a bouquet of either Myosotis or Aster flowers." 

The woman would occasionally open her mouth to say something, before closing it again to think more about her order, much to your dismay. But, regardless, you waited patiently. She reached inside her purse finally, fishing through her smaller wallet. She frowned deeply in disappointment. 

Knowing the situation too well, you chuckled, beginning to interrupt her despair. "How much are you short of?" You asked. The woman hesitantly spoke up, looking up at you. "My son, he loves Marigolds," 

"and I really want to get him a small-sized vase of them to take care of in his room." For a second, you thought you saw her tear up, but she turned away too quickly for you to confirm so. "I only have 921¥ to give you." She bowed apologetically before beginning to walk away. "I'm very sorry for wasting so much of your time."

"Hold on, ma'am, please." You spoke, stopping the mother in her tracks. "I'll take it. It's fine." You have her a bright smile when you saw her turn back around. Giggling a little, you added explanation to your offer. "I know how money struggles are. It's been quite a while since I started saving up to buy a fridge, and I'm still pretty far from it. I'll take what you'd like to give me."

Your heart brightened when you saw her face light up in happiness. "No, really?! Thank you so much! I'll be sure to tell the people I know about your kindness." A single year slid down her cheek. "I wish there were more people like you." 

You told her it was no problem as you began to grab one of the small foldable vases from behind the counter, in one of the small compartments. The vase was placed on the marble surface of the countertop before a small batch of Marigolds were fetched from the back room to be put inside.

You poured a bit of fresh water into the vase with the pretty gold flowers from the pitcher on the counter. "Here you are, ma'am. I hope your son likes them." The woman pushed the few coins she had across the counter to you before grasping the vase in her hands, walking out of your little store. Though, not before thanking you millions of times, of course. 

The jingle of the bell as she left your store put a smile on your face. Another happy customer that would spread around your business. 

You bent down to your bag on the floor to grab a water bottle out of it, though, in the process, you heard the jingle of the door's bell.

It was a tall, handsome-looking man. He seemed to have no business in a flower shop. He looked like a gangster, greaser, whatever you'd want to call someone like that. He dressed in a leather jacket, white shirt, and a loose chain around his neck with regular jeans and dress shoes.

His jacket was peculiar, a red serpent that you recognized to be a Ryū on one of the sleeves. 

He was most likely part of one of the gangs around town. That's the most you could gather from his appearance, the rings adorning his fingers shining slightly in the light.

You had few interactions with those men, and that's how you liked it. They offered loans just to be sharks and kill anyone who had any bit of debt on their records. 

It was made mostly up of Asian men. Though, rarely, you'd find a man of different varied ethnicities.

Any woman in those gangs were using the leaders or any of the higher ranks as sugar daddies, disgustingly enough. You had a sister who attempted to do that in her teenage years, sucking up to and on an older man who took the role of a higher rank in more ways than one. Taking too much abuse, a final strike against her head with a bottle of modified Umeshu ended her life. Her story stood as a warning in your family to stay away from the gangs of men and Yakuza covering the urban city you stayed in. 

Though, you tried giving everyone a chance as much as your gut would let you, so..

Keeping an optimistic smile on your face, you forced the fear of being robbed of anything out of your train of thought as you spoke. "Hello sir. Welcome to Asuka's Flowers. This beautiful month, you can get 50% a purchase of a Myosotis or Aster bouquet." You gave him the classic smile you gave to every one of your customers. "Prices and flowers are on the chalkboard behind me. Take your time."

He briefly scratched at the back of his head before running his fingers through his hair. "Do you have anyone else who works here with you?" The question didn't seem like one of those 'let me know if I can kill you' kinds of questions, so you answered honestly. "I own this shop. No one else works here with me." You smiled. He seemed a little taken aback, most likely expecting to hear that 20 or more people worked there with you.

"Serious?" He asked, emitting a nod from you in response. "I started my business because I'm a decent florist. All of the flower shops around are so expensive. I grow my own flowers and sell them for the people who want them."

"Well, it's a cute little shop you got here. I bet my girl at home would like it." He didn't smile, only turning his head to gaze at the flowers that lined the room. You replied with a quiet 'thank you', continuing to wait for his order. 

"Large bouquet of white roses, please." You nodded, a little giddy that he had wanted a large size. "Coming right up, sir." You leaned down to under the counter to grab one of the plastic sheets for a large bouquet, as well as a pink ribbon for a bow. "Got any drinks back there?" He asked as you entered the back stock room. You pulled quite a few roses from one of the larger pots, emerging from the back room afterwards. "No, sadly not. But, I'm saving up to get a fridge to put in the front room! I'm 22,000¥ away, though.. but I have lots of time before this little shop runs down." You giggled. 

You placed the sheet on the counter. putting the many roses on top before rolling them into the plastic. Keeping one finger on the end of the wrap so that it wouldn't unravel, you tied the ribbon around it in a pretty proper bow.

You picked it up before holding it out to him. "3355¥." He took the bouquet before pulling out his wallet from his jacket pocket. The man carelessly tossed it out onto the counter before pulling a few bills out of it. He slid them over to your side of the counter before closing his wallet and stuffing it back where it belongs. 

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day." You smiled bright before picking up the currency to put it in your cash register. 

Wait.

"Hold on, sir.." You stared at what he had given you in disbelief.

Three 10,000¥ bills. There was no way he meant to give this to you.

"Keep it." He replied, not even looking at you. "Could..could I get your name, sir?" You asked frantically. Truthfully, that wasn't the only question you wanted to ask, but that was all you could sputter out.

"Oshiro. Oshiro Katsuro."

With that, the bell on the front door jingled again as he left your shop, walking down the urban streets of the city. You were left there, dumbfounded at the unseen kindness of this stranger.

 

Oshiro. Oshiro Katsuro. 

 

You'd remember that.


End file.
